Run Away, Run Away transcript
Flashback Day 1 Shot of Olivia lying on the floor in the middle of the jungle. Everything is dark for her. Suddenly a loud explosion is heard in the background. Olivia jumps up with shock. She puts her hand on her neck and feels her chest, she feels the necklace she’s wearing and she holds it tight. She is breathing heavily with confusion and shock. She coughs heavily and then looks around her. She sees nothing but a long row of tees. OLIVIA: in pain Hello! Hello, can anyone hear me!? No one replies. She coughs heavily again and then stands up slowly, she holds her body in pain as she gets up. OLIVIA: Hello!? Somebody help me! No one replies. She looks around, terrified. Later that night, she is sat, in the middle of the jungle, underneath a large tree. She is sat with her arms wrapped around her legs and she is shivering. She grabs her golden necklace which has multiple charms on it and then she starts to rub it comfortingly. She sits in silence, shivering for a while until suddenly; she hears the monster for a brief second. She looks in the direction of the sound but she sees nothing. The sounds return again and the get more aggressive and loud. She begins to get extremely scared until suddenly, the tree she is sat against flies into the air. The roots from the tree smack the back of her head and she falls forward, unconscious. Day 2 It’s early in the morning; Olivia is lying on the floor, unconscious still. A large, brown, fluffy thing comes up to the unconscious Olivia and starts to sniff her loudly. It’s a boar. The boar continues to sniff her loudly. Olivia slowly starts to wake up because of the sound. She opens her eyes slowly and sees something brown next to her. Because her vision is blurred, she can’t see it. OLIVIA: and tired What the…? She rubs her eyes and then looks back at the boar and sees what it is. She screams highly and shuffles back, still sat down. The boar, scared, runs away into the jungle. Olivia sits, petrified, in the jungle. Later that day, in the afternoon, it is raining heavily, Olivia is walking around the jungle, looking for people. As she comes around a large tree, she sees something hanging from one of the trees. She looks at it oddly and then goes closer to investigate. She sees it is the front of a black trainer. She pulls on it slightly, but a body falls down from the tree and it lands on her. She falls over and the body rests on her. She screams terribly with horror and shock. She kicks and screams until the body is off of her. Once it is off, she runs away. As she runs, the sound of the monster comes back. OLIVIA: Shit! She turns in the opposite direction and runs away. She hides in a Banyan tree, but the monster goes in the opposite direction. She looks around shocked, and then sighs with relief as the sounds go away. Later that night, it is dark; Olivia is asleep inside the Banyan tree, there is a strange, deep heavy breathing noise coming from somewhere close to her. She slowly wakes up because of the noise. She rubs her eyes and looks around curiously. She hears the slow, deep and heavy breathing nearby. She stands up and then looks around the jungle. Confused, because the noise is so close, Olivia takes a few steps forward to investigate, but as she walks, she trips over something and falls to the ground, hitting her head hard on a rock. Disorientated, she looks back and sees a leg sticking out; she follows the leg up and sees an unconscious man. Alex. She then falls unconscious as well. Day 3 In the morning, Olivia is still unconscious; she is laid on the floor, face facing down. Suddenly, a hand comes towards her and taps her shoulder. ALEX: whispering Hey. She doesn’t respond. So he taps her again, harder. ALEX: Hey! Olivia moans and mumbles, but stays asleep, so he punches arm. ALEX: Hey! Olivia jumps awake, shocked. She stares at Alex with confusion. OLIVIA: tired Who are you? Are you a survivor of… ALEX: Oceanic 815, yeah. Are you alone? Olivia nods. OLIVIA: You? ALEX: I wasn’t alone. Olivia looks at him confused. ALEX: I was with fourteen other people, but… yesterday… something happened. I don’t know what. Someone grabbed me and gagged me. I blacked out, and I woke up here this morning… I don’t know where they are or where I am. Olivia pauses. OLIVIA: So there are others? ALEX: Yeah, fourteen. OLIVIA: You think you can find them again? Alex shakes his head. ALEX: Like I said, I don’t know where I am anymore, or them. But they can’t be far… Trouble is that I don’t know which way to go. OLIVIA: Well… let’s go that way. Alex nods. A few minutes later, they’re both walking through the jungle. ALEX: chuckling I don’t know your name. OLIVIA: I’m Olivia. You? ALEX: Alex. They both smile. ALEX: So what where you doing in Australia? OLIVIA: Hmm? Just visiting my sister. She had my necklace, so I went to collect it. ALEX: chuckling You went all the way to Australia for a necklace? OLIVIA: It’s a special necklace. What about you? ALEX: Oh, I was just applying for a job. OLIVIA: teasing him You went all the way to Australia for a job? ALEX: Olivia It’s a special job. They both smile. Olivia looks over to a small stream that is in the jungle close by. OLIVIA: Can we stop her for a second, I’m thirsty. ALEX: Sure. They both stop and head to the stream. Alex stands and leans against a tree as Olivia goes to the water, puts her hand in, and drinks the water from her hands. He waits for a while, and she drinks for a while. Olivia sighs with freshness and then stands up. OLIVIA: Okay, lets… She suddenly, hears a quiet whooshing sound, like a boomerang spinning through the air. OLIVIA: What’s that? The whooshing sound gets louder and louder until suddenly, a small, but heavy stone his Olivia in the chest, knocking her out. Alex looks at her in shock. ALEX: Olivia! He runs towards her, but another whooshing sound starts, it continues until suddenly, another small and heavy stone his Alex. He also falls down unconscious. Later on, it is dark. Birds and insects are chirping. Olivia is laid in the same spot near the stream where she fell over. She slowly wakes up, but is in pain from the stone hitting her. She grunts as she sits up. She looks at where the heavy stone hit her and sees a large, purple, painful bruise. She looks over to the tree where Alex was stood, but doesn’t see him. OLIVIA: grunting Alex! Alex! Alex!!!!! There is silence for a few moments, but then the bushes start to shake. OLIVIA: worried Alex? Nobody replies. OLIVIA: Alex is that you? The rattling bushes get louder and louder, until suddenly, a man walks out of them. Thomas. It’s dark and Olivia can’t see his face. OLIVIA: Alex? THOMAS: confused No, I’m Tom. Olivia then gives in to her pain and falls unconscious. Day 4 It’s morning. Shot of Thomas holding Olivia’s head on his knee. He has a bottle of water and he is pouring into her mouth. She wakes up, coughing some of the water out. THOMAS: smiling Hey, you’re awake. OLIVIA: coughing Who are you? Where’s Alex. Are you a survivors of 815? THOMAS: Alex? Who’s Alex? I’m Thomas, and yeah, I am. Olivia sighs. THOMAS: Huh? OLIVIA: sighing I was with another man, Alex. I don’t know where he is. Olivia stands up and Thomas stands up as well. THOMAS: Well, I haven’t seen him. OLIVIA: We need to go and find him. THOMAS: Hey, it’s a big jungle, he could be anywhere by now. OLIVIA: Why would he run off? THOMAS: I dunno, but clearly he has. Unless he’s been taken, which I doubt. Olivia sighs. Later that day, Olivia and Thomas are both walking through the jungle side-by-side, talking. THOMAS: So, Olivia, what were you doing on the plane? Olivia chuckles. THOMAS: Huh? Before Olivia can reply, the monsters sounds sound behind them. Thomas turns around, looking puzzled, but Olivia looks back, terrified. THOMAS: Was that a horn? Is that other people? OLIVIA: Run! She grabs his hand and then they both start running. The sounds of the monster chase them, they both keep on running. Trees behind them start to get ripped out continuously. They run and run until they come upon a Banyan tree. Olivia turns to it. OLIVIA: In here! They both turn and hide inside it. They crouch down to the floor and stay quiet. They’re both panting heavily. Suddenly, the monster starts pounding against the tree. It does it for a while, but then turns away and leaves. They both sigh with relief. THOMAS: whispering What the hell was that?! OLIVIA: scared You tell me… Later that day it is dark. They’re both walking through the jungle, talking. As they walk, Thomas hears something in the distance. THOMAS: You hear that? OLIVIA: What? THOMAS: Shush! They both stand and listen. They hear men shouting faintly in the distance. MEN: Alex! Alex! OLIVIA: Is that Alex?! THOMAS: No, why would he be shouting his own name… Olivia looks away, embarrassed. THOMAS: Maybe it’s other survivors. Olivia nods. They both start running and running, until suddenly, they come out of a bush into an opening of land. They see three men stood in front of them. William, Elliot and James. End of flashback Shot of Josh, Charlotte and Olivia sat around a fire, talking. JOSH: So wait, you saw Alex. OLIVIA: Yeah, but I don’t know where he is. Josh and Charlotte smile at each other. CHARLOTTE: Well at least we know he’s alive. OLIVIA: darkly Is he? How do you know? JOSH: You said you saw him… OLIVIA: And then I said he went missing… We don’t know where he is… CHARLOTTE: Then we best get looking. Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1